Lost Colony
Lost Colony – szósty poziom Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Doktor Eggman. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Jet Engine. Opis Lost Colony jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Obejmuje opuszczone korytarze i kilka zewnętrznych sekcji. Na poziomie tym panują ciemności. Gracz może oświetlać sobie na chwilę widok niszcząc przeciwników. Oprócz tego w korytarzach pojawiają się kamery, których zniszczenie nie przyznaje jednak punktów. Na początku poziomu gracz wjeżdża na platformie w górę i ma przed sobą drzwi, do których podczepione są dynamity. Po wysadzeniu dynamitów gracz będzie mógł wkroczyć do długiego korytarza, który kończy kwadratowe pomieszczenie. Korytarz skręca następnie w lewo. Gracz musi tutaj zniszczyć przeciwników, aby otworzyć kolejne rozsuwane drzwi. W kolejnej sekcji znajduje się krótki most, a na końcu krążek linowy. Po złapaniu się krążka linowego gracz zjedzie na dolne piętro, które stanowi kwadratowe pomieszczenie. Pośrodku przecinają się dwie wiązki laserowe. Gracz musi wysadzić kolejne dynamity, aby otworzyć drzwi. Kolejny korytarz prowadzi do kwadratowego pomieszczenia, w którym drzwi wyjściowe znajdują się po prawej. Są jednak zablokowane. Gracz będzie musiał zniszczyć drewniane skrzynie, aby ujawnić przycisk który otworzy drzwi. W następnym korytarzu pojawia się sterta drewnianych i żelaznych skrzyń. Korytarz zbiega następnie w dół, do pomieszczenia z wąskim mostem przebiegającym przez środek. Po bokach znajdują się zbiorniki z zieloną substancją, która rani gracza. Nad substancją unoszą się dwie platformy, z których ta po lewej wznosi się w górę. Na wyższym piętrze gracz musi wcisnąć przycisk, aby otworzyć drzwi do następnego korytarza. Prowadzi on do małego labiryntu. Pomieszczenie to okrąża wielki, kwadratowy słup pośrodku. Dookoła rozmieszczone są różne drewniane, żelazne i niezniszczalne skrzynie. Na górnym piętrze pojawiają się cztery platformy, na które trzeba się wspiąć po skrzyniach. Gracz musi zniszczyć odpowiednie drewniane lub żelazne skrzynie, aby wspiąć się po tych niezniszczalnych jak po schodach. Na jednej z platform na górze znaleźć można ulepszenie Jet Booster. Na kolejnej platformie położony jest pocisk, który wysadza klatki blokujące wyjście z pomieszczenia. Dzięki zdobytemu Jet Booster gracz będzie mógł polecieć do wyjściowego korytarza. W pomieszczeniu tym po lewej i prawej stronie pojawiają się unoszące się lekko nad ziemią platformy. Po wspięciu się na nie gracz będzie musiał przebiec przez mały most nad wielkim zbiornikiem zielonej substancji. Na końcu znajduje się platforma, która wznosi gracza do góry. Stąd gracz może przelecieć nad zbiornikiem niebezpiecznej substancji do drzwi wyjściowych. Podczas lotu należy uważać na przelatujące od podłogi do sufity kapsuły, których wysadzenie tworzy groźną dla gracza eksplozję. Kolejne pomieszczenie jest kwadratowe i posiada zamknięte drzwi po prawej. Tym razem aby je zniszczyć gracz będzie musiał zniszczyć drewniane skrzynie, aby z niezniszczalnych utworzyć schody do przycisku. Po otwarciu drzwi gracz będzie biec przez krótki korytarz, a następnie znajdzie się na zewnątrz kolonii. Pojawiają się tutaj mosty, prowadzące nad przepaścią. Na początku gracz musi iść prosto, a następnie skręcić w lewo. Tutaj należy przeskoczyć nad przepaścią na przeciwległy most. Gracz musi następnie skręcać dwa razy w prawo, a następnie w lewo. Stąd należy przeskoczyć do drzwi wyjściowych. Prowadzą one do krótkiego korytarza, który wychodzi ponownie na zewnątrz kolonii. Pojawia się tutaj krótki most zakończony platformą, a także otoczony przez Mono Beetle. Po wejściu na platformę, ta będzie opuszczać się w dół. Gracz musi następnie przeskoczyć na mały most i przejść przez drzwi kolejnego korytarza. Po przejściu przez ten korytarz gracz trafi na most położony nad przepaścią. Na końcu znajduje się platforma. Po wejściu na nią gracz zostanie unieruchomiony, a platforma będzie się wznosić w górę. Po drodze gracz może namierzać i zestrzeliwać przeciwników. Gdy platforma znajdzie się na górze, gracz będzie musiał wysadzić dwa dynamity aby otworzyć kolejne drzwi. Prowadzą one przez krótki korytarz z powrotem na zewnątrz, do urywanego mostu. Po zeskoczeniu z niego gracz powinien podlecieć na niżej położony most, uważając aby nie spaść przy tym w przepaść. W połowie mostu pojawia się mała, nieruchoma platforma. Z tyłu znajdują się drewniane i niezniszczalne skrzynie, na których położony jest pocisk. Gracz musi go uruchomić, aby wysadzić klatki blokujące położone dalej przejście. Dodatkowo gracz będzie musiał wysadzić dynamity, przyczepione do zamkniętych drzwi. Za tym przejściem znajduje się krótki korytarz, wpadający do pomieszczenia z zieloną substancja po obu stronach. Przez środek wiedzie most, na końcu którego znajduje się pierścień mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest powrót do centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. W pomieszczeniu z ulepszeniem Jet Engine należy zebrać dwa balony z pierścieniami, dzięki czemu gracz szybciej ukończy misję. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Gracz będzie potrzebował do tego ulepszeń: Jet Engine i Mystic Melody. Gdy gracz wyjdzie na zewnętrzną sekcję kosmicznej stacji, tam gdzie znajdują się mosty, powinien zatrzymać się przed pierwszą krawędzią. Należy wskoczyć na ukrytą obok platformę, która poleci w górę i dostarczy gracza na mały most ze starożytnymi ruinami. Należy na nich wykonać Mystic Melody, aby pojawiły się latające platformy, po których można wskoczyć do korytarza wyżej. Po wyjściu z tego korytarza gracz powinien polecieć do przeciwległych drzwi, uważając by nie wpaść na przeciwnika i nie znaleźć się w przepaści. Gracz musi następnie sforsować korytarz za tymi drzwiami, aby dostać się do pomieszczenia z Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 3 minut i 30 sekund. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz tego że pojawiają się tutaj nowi, oraz bardziej agresywni przeciwnicy, gracz powinien zaopatrzyć się w ulepszenie Large Cannon, które będzie wymagane do niszczenia żelaznych skrzyń. Należy tutaj również uważać na dynamity, które się zestrzeliwuje, ponieważ zestrzelenie niektórych z nich powoduje zniszczenie fragmentów mostów. }} Multiplayer thumb|Lost Colony w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie dla dwóch graczy Lost Colony pojawia się jako arena do walki. Stanowi wycinek poziomu - labiryntu w którym gracz znajduje ulepszenie Jet Engine. W tej wersji pomieszczenie to jest jednak powiększone. Pojawiają się tutaj drewniane i niezniszczalne skrzynie. Gracz może niszczyć drewniane skrzynie, aby móc wspinać się po niezniszczalnych skrzyniach. W niektórych miejscach pojawiają się także niemożliwe do zniszczenia klatki. Gracze mogą wspinać się na położone wyżej platformy. Pośrodku areny znajduje się zbiornik z zieloną substancją, nad którą unosi się samotna platforma. Na wyższych piętrach pojawiają się dodatkowo laserowe blokady. Oprócz tego do pomieszczenia dodany kamery kosmicznej stacji, a także przelatujące od podłogi do sufitu kapsuły, które można wysadzić aby stworzyć eksplozję. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Po wejściu do pokoju-labiryntu gracz powinien skierować się w lewo i zniszczyć kilka drewnianych skrzyń, aby odsłonić Skrzynię Chao. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się w następnym pomieszczeniu, po wyjściu z labiryntu. Jest ustawiona naprzeciwko wejścia, na początku pomieszczenia z zieloną substancją. Po jej bokach umieszczone są dwie platformy. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Gracz musi najpierw przejść po mostach na zewnątrz kosmicznej stacji, a następnie przez krótki korytarz. Następnie znajdzie się na moście zakończonym przez ruchomą platformę i otoczonym przez wiele robotów Mono Beetle. W trackie zjeżdżania w dół po platformie gracz powinien zeskoczyć i polecieć do tyłu, na małą wystającą ze ściany platformę, na której mieści się skrzynia. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle pojawia za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz przejdzie przez mosty na zewnątrz kosmicznej stacji, powinien przejść przez krótki korytarz do mostu zakończonego przez ruchomą platformę i otoczonego przez wiele robotów Mono Beetle. Robot pojawi się po prawej stronie podczas zjeżdżania w dół na platformie. W Hard Mode pojawia się w tym samym miejscu, ale po przeciwnej stronie. Big the Cat thumb|Big the Cat w Lost Colony Big pojawia się w sekcji, w której gracz wjeżdża w górę po latającej platformie. Można go zobaczyć siedzącego z zarzuconą wędka po lewej stronie. Muzyka }} Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2